用户博客:Deep-man/How bad do you wanna be successful？
There was a young man who you know he wanted to make a lot of money and so he went to this guru, right? He told the guru “you know i wanna be on the same level you on”. And the guru said “if you wanna be on the same level I'm on, I'll meet you tomorrow at the beach.” So the young man got there at 4am, he all ready to rock n roll, got on a suit .should a wore shorts. The old man grabs his hand he says “how bad do you wanna be successful?” He said “real bad” He said “walk on out into the water”. So he walks out into the water. Watch this.When he walks out into the water it goes waist deep, So he's like “this guy crazy”. He's thinkin', “I wanna make money, he's got me out here swimming. I don't want to be a life guard, I want to make money.” He got the meaning,so he said “come out a little further” he walked out a little further till it was right around this area.the shoulder area.So this old man crazy, he makin money but he crazy. He said “come out a little further”, He came out a little further and it was right at his mouth. He's like “I'm about to get outta here this guy outta his mind”. So the old man said “i thought you wanted to be successful?” he said “i do” he said “walk a little further” he came, dropped his head in, held him down, holdin him down, the man kickin and scratching. hold him down, he had held him down, Just before he was about to pass out, he raised him up. He said “I got a question for you,he told the guy.He said:“ when you want to succeed as bad as you wanna breathe, then you’ll be successful.” I do not know how many of you all have asthma in here today, but have you ever had an asthma attack before, you are short of breathe,(…?) you're weezy, and the only thing you're trying to do is get some air.You do not care about no basketball game! You don't care about what's on TV. You don't care about anybody calling you. You don't care about a party. The only thing you care about when u trying to breathe is getting some fresh air, that's it! When you get to the point where all you wanna like to be is successful as bad as you would want to breathe, then you will be successful! I'm here to tell you that the No.1 the most of you say you want to be successful but you don’t want it bad , you just kind of want it. You don't want it badder than you would like to party, you don't want it as much as you wanna be cool, most of you don't want success as much as you want to sleep! Some of you love sleep more than you love success. And I'm here to tell you that if you're going to be successful you've got to be willing to give up sleep. You got to be willing to work of three hours, two hours. If you really want to be successful somedays you're going to have to stay up for three days in a row! Because if you go to sleep you might miss the opportunity to be successful. That's how bad you have to want it. You got the days wanna???Listen to me, You gotta want to be successful so bad that you forget to eat. Beyonce said once she was on the set, doing her thing. Three days has gone by, she forgot she didn't eat, cause she was engaged." I never forgot when 50 Cent was doing his movie, ??did a little research, 50 cent that when he wasn't doing his movie, he was doing his soundtrack. And they said, “When do you sleep 50!?” “Sleep?!”, he said, “Sleep?! Sleep is for those people who are broke. I don't sleep. I got an opportunity to make a dream a reality.” Don't cry and quits. You're already in pain, you're already hurt, get a reward from it! Don't go to sleep until you succeed. Listen to me,I'm here to today to tell you can come here, you can jump up,you can do?? you can be excited when we give away money.But listen to me you will never be successful if I have to so much as give you a dime… You won't be successful until you say “I don't need that money cause I got it in here!” Category:博客帖子